Janji dan Perasaan Naruto
by Hikasya
Summary: Kisah singkat tentang Naruto setelah insiden penyerangan Pain yang telah menyerang Konoha, dialog antara Sakura dan Sai yang membicarakan tentang perasaan Naruto. Isi hati Naruto untuk Sakura. Kesedihan yang takkan pernah menjadi kebahagiaan dalam cinta. Cinta Naruto yang dikikis dengan rasa kerelaan dan persahabatan. Fic kolaborasi dengan Mahmud Khem.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto tetap milik sahnya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **COLABORATION FANFICTION**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Summary : Kisah singkat tentang Naruto setelah insiden penyerangan Pain yang telah menyerang Konoha, dialog antara Sakura dan Sai yang membicarakan tentang perasaan Naruto. Isi hati Naruto untuk Sakura. Kesedihan yang takkan pernah menjadi kebahagiaan dalam cinta. Cinta Naruto yang dikikis dengan rasa kerelaan dan persahabatan.**

 **Pemeran : [Naruto U, Sakura H], Sai.**

 **Setting : Canon (dengan sedikit pengubahan di alur ceritanya)**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Judul cerita: JANJI DAN PERASAAN NARUTO**

 **Ide Cerita: Mahmud Khem**

 **Penyusun/Penulis: Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Hari/Tanggal penyusunan: Sabtu, 21 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada siang hari di jalanan pertokoan, tim 7 berjalan pulang setelah menyelesaikan urusan di kantor Hokage. Siang hari yang terik dan membuat keringat dingin mengucur di setiap rambut masing-masing. Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala. Langit biru cerah dengan awan-awan yang membentuk suatu rupa tertentu. Angin juga tidak bertiup.

Di dekat pertokoan yang tersebar di sepanjang dua sisi jalan desa, aku dan dua temanku memisahkan diri. Tampak beberapa orang yang lewat di jalan itu. Suasana cukup sepi, hening dan tidak berisik. Aku dan temanku pun memutuskan untuk balik pulang ke rumah.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Naruto, Sai!" Sakura berjalan lebih dahulu setelah melambaikan tangannya.

Haruno Sakura, itulah namanya. Dia adalah gadis bersurai merah muda yang selalu berada di relung hatiku. Dia adalah gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamaku saat di Akademi Ninja dulu. Sampai sekarang pun, perasaanku terhadapnya tetap sama. Tapi, aku rasa perasaan ini tidak akan pernah kuungkapkan padanya. Aku akui, mungkin cukup sampai di sini, perasaan ini aku tumbuhkan untuknya. Ya, aku akan merelakannya.

"Yaa, Sakura-chan," jawabku dengan riang. Sementara Sai di sampingku, hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

Ketika Sakura telah berjalan cukup jauh di depan kami, tiba-tiba Sai mulai bicara.

"Kamu menyukai Sakura?" tanyanya padaku.

Ketika Sakura tersenyum, dia benar-benar manis. Sampai-sampai tak bisa kuutarakan dengan kata-kata. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, ternyata aku sudah jatuh hati padanya.

"Eeehh ..., " tentu saja sontak aku terkejut. Kalau teman-temanku seakademi yang menanyakan hal seperti itu, maka wajar saja. Tapi Sai yang baru saja masuk dalam timku, apa perasaanku bisa dengan mudahnya diketahui orang lain? Kelihatannya begitu, mungkin Sai sudah memperhatikan gelagatku dengan seksama. Pandanganku tak pernah lepas sesaat Sakura sudah pergi jauh dari sini.

"Kamu sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" kata Sai lagi.

Dapat kulihat, wajah Sai yang memasang tampang penasaran ketika menanyakan hal tadi padaku.

'Hatiku jadi sakit ketika Sai bertanya seperti itu ...,' batinku yang mulai memasang wajah kusut.

Apa yang harus kujawab sekarang? Aku benar-benar bingung. Entahlah perasaanku tidak menentu sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku hanyalah laki-laki yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku padanya," jawabku singkat pada teman baru dalam timku. Kurasa ini sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

Aku tak pernah meminta Sakura untuk mencintaiku. Bahkan berharap lebih padanya. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin melihat dia sedih lagi. Aku ingin melihat dia bahagia dan tersenyum. Itulah harapanku sekarang.

Kembali menatap Sakura yang semakin menjauh berjalan meninggalkan kami. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Sai.

 **'Naruto, ini adalah permintaanku seumur hidup. Tolong, tolong bawa Sasuke kembali ...'**

Masih kuingat perkataan Sakura waktu itu.

Sakura menangis ketika meminta tolong padaku saat aku dan tim pengejar berada di depan gerbang Konoha sebelum berangkat untuk misi menyelamatkan Sasuke.

 **'Aku tahu seberapa menyakitkannya ketika Sasuke meninggalkanmu, aku juga dapat merasakannya. Aku berjanji akan membawa Sasuke kembali. Ini janjiku seumur hidup.'**

Dengan mudahnya aku membuat janji itu padanya. Namun ...

 **'Aku pasti memegang janjiku, Aku akan terus memegang janjiku karena aku sudah berjanji. Hingga, aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku, Karena itulah jalan ninjaku.'**

Aku juga teringat dengan perkataanku saat itu. Aku terbaring di rumah sakit, gagal membawa Sasuke pulang. Bukannya meminta maaf padamu, aku malah makin mengumbar janji omong kosong yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah bisa kutepati.

"Aku akan melakukan hal terbaik untuk memenangkan hati Sakura. Sungguh, tidak ada hal yang lebih bisa membuatku bahagia selain saat dia memilihku suatu hari nanti. Namun asal Sakura bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku," kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Kuharap Sai tidak mendengarnya, bisa-bisa dia mengejekku.

Benar, itulah yang bisa kukatakan saat memandangi kepergian Sakura. Aku bertekad akan membuktikan semua janji yang telah kuucapkan pada Sakura. Asal melihat Sakura bahagia, itu sudah menjadi cukup bagiku. Seandainya dia tidak memilihku suatu hari nanti, aku akan mendukung semua pilihannya itu. Aku tidak berharap memiliki hatinya. Namun, yang paling penting aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang. Sesuai dengan janjiku waktu itu. Aku akan membawa kebahagiaan terbesarnya. Pasti Sakura akan sangat bahagia jika aku berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang.

'Tunggu saja saat itu tiba, aku yakin akan membawa kebahagiaan terbesarmu, Sakura. Aku akan membawa Sasuke untukmu.'

Itulah tekadku sambil mengepalkan dua tanganku kuat-kuat. Demi Sakura, temanku. Aku akan melakukannya dengan semangat penuh.

"Naruto, ayo pulang!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Sai yang membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sai yang sudah berjalan duluan mendahului aku.

Di wajahku terukir senyuman. Aku pun mengejar Sai.

"SAI, TUNGGU AKU!" seruku keras dan menggema di tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekilas Sai mengingat kembali tentang perkataan Naruto padanya waktu itu. Sekarang dia menemui Sakura. Ia membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan ingin Sakura menyadarinya.

Setelah insiden penyerangan Pain, di dalam tenda perawatan, di dekat Tsunade yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Tampak Sakura dan Sai yang sedang berbicara serius mengenai Naruto.

Sai mengatakan semua tentang Naruto pada Sakura. Mengenai perasaan Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura tidak kelihatan kaget saat Sai mengatakannya. Dia juga tahu kalau sejak dulu, Naruto selalu mengejar dirinya. Bahkan selalu menggodanya.

Sakura berpikir keras dan memasang wajah yang sayu ketika Sai terus berbicara. Sakura terdiam. Kedua mata Sakura yang menyipit sayu. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Saat ini, di dalam hati Sakura sedang berbicara sendiri. Berbicara dan mengenang apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu hingga sampai masa sekarang. Usaha Naruto yang begitu sulit dan keras untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat. Dia telah menyelamatkan semua orang dari serangan Pain. Kini semua orang sangat mengaguminya dan menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan desa yang sangat dikagumi. Kisah kepahlawanannya yang gagah berani menyelamatkan desa dari serangan Pain, telah tersebar luas hampir ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

Dalam pandangan imajinasi Sakura sekarang, muncul sosok Naruto yang bermain-main di ingatannya. Naruto yang menyengir lebar dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Terjadilah dialog panjang yang terdengar di dalam lubuk hati Sakura saat ini.

'Saat Pein menyerang, aku jelas melihat sosokmu yang begitu gagah. Sendirian berhadapan dengan Pain yang menyebut dirinya Sang Dewa. Satu persatu Pain kamu kalahkan dan kamu berhasil menyelesaikannya. Kamu yang dulunya seorang pecundang, berubah menjadi sosok pahlawan yang disanjungi. Semuanya mengakuimu, tepat seperti yang kamu inginkan dulu. Sementara aku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak berguna.'

Kini tatapan Sakura menancap pada Sai. Wajahnya masih kusut seperti tadi.

'Sai, nama laki-laki yang meminta waktu bicara denganku sejak dia masuk ke tenda ini. Aku tidak memperhatikan semua ucapannya, tapi ada kalimat yang membuat hatiku terguncang.'

Di telinga Sakura terngiang-ngiang suatu kalimat yang barusan diucapkan oleh Sai.

 **" . . . . aku menjadi bagian dari tim 7 untuk menggantikan Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelumnya dan aku tidak mengerti pemikiran orang lain. Juga aku tidak tahu janji macam apa yang Naruto buat padamu ..., "**

Sejak tadi, Sai berbicara dengan ekspresi di wajahnya. Tidak seperti senyum palsu yang selalu dia simpulkan di bibirnya. Sakura tahu kalau dia sedang bicara serius.

 **'Naruto, ini adalah permintaanku seumur hidup. Tolong, tolong bawa Sasuke kembali.'**

Masih Sakura kenang dengan jelas, apa yang dimintanya pada Naruto.

 **'Aku tahu seberapa menyakitkannya ketika Sasuke meninggalkanmu, aku juga dapat merasakannya. Aku berjanji akan membawa Sasuke kembali. Ini janjiku seumur hidup.'**

Lalu apa yang Naruto katakan padanya atas jawaban akan permintaannya waktu itu.

" . . . tapi, aku katakan padamu bahwa Naruto benar benar mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu dikatakan Sai sekarang.

Sai mengatakannya dengan nada dan marah yang tidak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya. Ia tidak terkejut, karena memang ia sudah dari dulu mengetahuinya.

 **'Aku pasti memegang janjiku, Aku akan terus memegang janjiku karena aku sudah berjanji. Hingga, aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku, Karena itulah jalan ninjaku.'**

Ketika Naruto pulang dengan kegagalan, Naruto tidak meminta maaf padanya. Naruto malah bertekad dan membuktikan pada Sakura bahwa janjinya bukanlah omong kosong belaka.

"Naruto sudah sangat lama memegang janjinya, Janji yang ia buat padamu. Dia pasti ingin menjaga janji itu hingga akhir hayatnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang kamu katakan pada Naruto. Tapi, itu hampir sama dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Kutukan, rasanya seperti kutukan. Sasuke adalah sumber penderitaan Naruto, dan kamu Sakura ... Kamu malah menambah lukanya."

Sai terus berbicara. Sakura pun sibuk dengan dialog di dalam hatinya sendiri. Ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan Sai. Ia juga tahu semua perkataan Sai itu karena Sai juga peduli padanya dan Naruto. Makanya Sai mengatakan semua tentang Naruto ini dengan perasaan yang peduli dan berharap Sakura dapat memahami semua usaha Naruto itu. Demi janjinya pada Sakura, Naruto mati-matian mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mengembalikan rekan yang sudah lama menghilang. Sasuke, akan ia dapatkan kembali.

'Permintaanku padamu waktu itu, ternyata telah membebanimu sampai seberat ini. Aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku ini egois. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang perasaanmu juga. Aku ini munafik. Aku ini jahat. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk kamu cintai seperti ini. Naruto, betapa besarnya perjuanganmu. Kamu memang laki-laki yang baik dan tetap teguh memegang janjimu. Naruto, maafkan aku ...'

"Aku, kamu Sakura dan semua orang sangat percaya pada Naruto. Akhirnya setelah melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan, aku bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Kesedihan. Saat memikirkan Sasuke, ada api yang timbul dalam hatiku, kemarahan."

Sakura tidak tahan lagi jika mendengar ucapan Sai lebih dari ini, "Kumohon Sai, jangan berkata apapun lagi. Dia orang bodoh, kenapa bisa menyukai orang sepertiku. Akulah orang yang membuat dia menderita. Aku selalu mengacaukan semuanya. Semuanya ..."

Wajah Sakura semakin suram saja. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

Sai tertegun. Raut mukanya pun datar.

'Ternyata akulah yang membuatmu menderita. Semua yang kamu lakukan adalah bentuk tanggung jawab dari janji yang seenaknya kubuat waktu itu. Kamu memikul beban itu sendirian, sementara aku terus bergantung padamu tanpa pernah aku berpikir kalau caraku memegangimu sama dengan menancapkan kuku kuku tajamku dalam dagingmu. Meskipun luka-luka yang kubuat terus meneteskan darah, kamu selalu berdiri demi aku. Kamu adalah orang bodoh yang naif, sedangkan aku adalah wanita egois yang menyiksamu.'

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menitikkan air matanya dalam wajah yang tertutupi dengan kesuraman yang menggelap. Tubuhnya bergetar.

'Naruto, bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini? Apakan sesakit yang aku rasakan sekarang? Tentu saja tidak mungkin, pasti itu hanya sebagian kecilnya saja. Aku bahkan merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah membandingkannya. Aku memang bodoh dan tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga tidak tahu tentang apa yang kamu pikirkan saat ini. Aku ... Aku ... Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ...'

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menangis terisak-isak. Isakan halusnya terdengar oleh Sai. Membuat Sai tertegun sesaat.

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening. Sakura yang menangis. Sai yang terdiam dan tetap memasang muka yang datar. Juga ada Shizune yang merawat Tsunade yang sedang sakit. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Sunyi senyap menguasai tempat itu. Kebisuan yang abadi.

Apapun yang telah dilakukan Naruto sejak dulu sampai saat ini adalah keteguhan hatinya sebagai teman dan sahabat baik untuk semuanya. Terutama buat Sakura sendiri, tidak ada yang paling berarti bagi Naruto untuk membuat Sakura bahagia. Demi janjinya, Naruto rela melepaskan perasaannya hilang dan berharap Sakura dapat tertawa bahagia setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia harapkan pada Naruto. Mengembalikan Sasuke, orang yang dicintai Sakura. Ya, itulah kebahagiaan terbesar Sakura. Lalu Naruto akan membawa Sasuke pulang pada Sakura. Cepat atau lambat. Suatu hari nanti, dia bisa menepati janjinya. Lalu tertawa bahagia jika Sakura bisa bersatu dengan Sasuke. Itulah harapan Naruto saat ini.

Inilah cerita tentang Naruto dan Sakura. Walaupun akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura tidak bersatu dalam cinta. Tapi, hubungan mereka bersatu dalam rasa kepercayaan dan rasa persahabatan yang sejati. Persahabatan yang kental dan kuat sampai mereka tua nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N DARI MAHMUD KHEM: Terinspirasi dari Naruto Shippuden EP 201. Khem sebagai pencetus ide, mempunyai pemikiran kalau ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu pada Sai, Naruto untuk pertama kalinya menyerahkan urusannya pada takdir. Terbukti dari perkataan Naruto bahwa ". . . . . asal Sakura bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku". Saat itulah, Naruto yang pantang menyerah, untuk pertama kali menyerah selama dia hidup. Sejak saat itu, Naruto bukan berjuang untuk cintanya, tapi berjuang untuk kebahagiaan Sakura dengan cara menepati janjinya seumur hidup. Lalu bagian setelah Sai mengeluarkan emosinya di tenda perawatan, berasa nge-jleb banget lihat Sakura nangis. Tidak ada maksud bashing chara, tapi dari itulah yang menjadikan aspek romance manga Naruto begitu luar biasa.**

 **Begitulah catatan dari Mahmud Khem untuk mengakhiri fic ini.**

 **TERTANDA**

 **MAHMUD KHEM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N DARI HIKARI SYARAHMIA:**

 **Bagaimana minna-san tentang ceritanya? Sedih, cukup sedih, kurang sedih atau sedih banget nih ceritanya? Jawab ya di review.**

 **Cerita ini adalah hasil kolaborasi lagi dengan Mahmud Khem. Mahmud yang ngirim naskah ide ceritanya. Saya yang mengembangkannya lebih luas lagi. Mudah-mudahan tepat sasaran ya ...**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu yang udah baca cerita ini dan terima kasih udah memberi review sebagai respon untuk fic ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi ya.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Sabtu, 21 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HIKARI & MAHMUD:**

 **KAMI UNDUR DIRI DULU. SAMPAI JUMPA DI CERITA BERIKUTNYA DARI KOLABORASI KAMI LAGI.**

 **SAYONARA, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

 **(^_^)**


End file.
